


Jade's Substitute Toilet

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between being lazy and having a piss fetish, Jade is no stranger to relieving herself in unusual places. And when she finds herself in a bit of a malaise - just horny enough to be distracting, but not enough to really want to masturbate - she knows the best solution is to find a fun new place to pee. And so she soon finds herself sitting her bare bottom on a stack of towels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade's Substitute Toilet

Jade yawned loudly as she laid sprawled-out on her bed. It was a quiet evening, and she'd spent the last few hours laying on her bed messing around on her computers. As a sensible person she always had at least five of them with her at all times, and now there were about a dozen alchemized laptops and tablets were scattered all around her. But at the moment she was lazily browsing things on her computerized earmuffs, which she had modified to project onto her glasses. 

Jade tried to focus on what she was reading, but she kept finding her eyes glossing over and drifting off to the ceiling above her, and her hand wandered back towards the crotch of the bright-green boxers she was wearing. She groaned quietly as she briefly rubbed herself through the fabric before pulling her fingers away - while on some level she wanted to masturbate, Jade's libido wasn't especially worked up and just seemed like too much work for how she was feeling now.

With a sigh Jade closed her eyes and pulled her hand up to her bare chest, running her fingers in a circle around one of her breasts. She wished she could will herself to focus on the nuclear physics she had been thinking about, but she just felt too tired and distracted. Her state of quasi-arousal really wasn't helping, and neither were the increasingly strong urges to pee coming from her bladder. And frustratingly, even though Jade had a kink for desperation and peeing, she didn't have to go quite enough to get herself really horny yet. 

"Maaaaan, I don't want to get up..." Jade groaned to no one in particular, reaching up to rub her eyes. Nonetheless, with a loud grunt she sat herself up on the bed and stretched out. She glanced around her room, trying to decide what to do. She pondered just getting up and going out to the bathroom like a normal person, and maybe getting a snack and some coffee to help her focus again. But that would mean she'd have to get dressed, and it also wouldn't do much to help her satisfy her kinks. 

Jade grabbed a nearby water bottle and took a big slurp from its contents, hoping that maybe it would increase the her urge to piss enough to jumpstart her kinky libido. She looked around the room, pondering what she could do to empty her bladder and turn herself on. There were plenty of places that Jade had relieved herself around her bedroom in the past, to satisfy her fetishes and also accommodate when she was feeling lazy. But at the moment she wasn't really feeling like doing any of them - using the trash can or an empty bottle felt boring, wetting the bed would be too much of a pain to clean up, and so on. 

Jade grumbled to herself. Why couldn't her sex drive do what she wanted? Most of the time any of the options she'd considered would have been fine - thinking about taking a leak anywhere naughty would have done it for her, so she could have pissed, fingered herself, and then gone back to what she had been doing. But today her libido seemed to be insisting on finding something new and exciting, even though the rest of her body wasn't feeling energetic enough to seek that out. 

Finally, something caught Jade's eye - a stack of white towels over in the corner. The centaur butlers had been very persistent about supplying everyone with an abundance of them, and Jade had accumulated quite a pile in the corner. She'd used a few to blot up puddles she'd made, but had never tried peeing on any of them directly... Jade broke out into a grin, happy she had finally found something that seemed like an enticing toilet. 

Jade thought for a moment how to best proceed. Sitting down on the pile of towels and emptying her bladder was a pleasant fantasy, but it seemed a bit wasteful to dirty the whole stack. And if she went with a small pile, Jade wasn't sure if her urine would just soak right through and make a mess she didn't feel like cleaning up right now. Jade glanced around the room, and her gaze settled upon a jumble of unused storage containers that had been shoved into the bottom of a closet. Of course!

With a rush of energy from her excitement, Jade sprang up and grabbed a clear plastic container from the closet, one that was about a foot by a foot-and-a-half, and maybe six inches deep. She held it up to her butt, checking that it would be a reasonable size to sit herself down in. Jade then placed the container on the corner of her bed and grabbed an armful of towels of various sizes that she dumped onto the sheets as well. Working quickly, she lined the box with the fluffy folded towels.

Soon enough, Jade had filled the container fully, the topmost towel sitting right about level with the plastic rim. She pressed on the surface with a grin, checking that the stack was thick enough, and then spun around. With a grin Jade pulled her boxers down to her knees and plopped her butt onto the towel pile as if she was sitting on a toilet. 

"Mmmmmm!" Jade gave a contented moan as she got comfortable. Her bottom sank a little into the stack of towels, leaving her thighs to press against the plastic lip of the container, but not enough to bother her. She wiggled her butt around a bit to nestle it in, enjoying the fabric pressing into her skin as it supported her body. Not wasting any time, Jade relaxed herself with a sigh, and let her urine start to flow. "Ahhhhh!" 

Jade's sigh of relief turned to a satisfied groan as she closed her eyes to enjoy all of the sensations of relieving herself in this way. There was the usual feeling of blissful release, of course, as her pee streamed out of her. But the liquid didn't have very far to go before it hit the fuzzy surface of the towel that was pressed against her crotch - some soaked in, but most of her piss spread out in all directions, flowing between the towel and the sensitive area around her vulva before it found somewhere to soak in. Jade found the warm liquid gushing against her skin to be pleasantly satisfying, giving a constant tangible reminder that while she was going through the usual motions of taking a leak, it definitely wasn't into the usual sort of toilet.

It didn't take long for Jade's piss to soak in and spread out through the box of towels, matting down the ones right below her crotch as they became soaked and also expanding outward across where her butt and upper thighs were sitting. She looked down at her crotch, moving her legs apart to see what was happening between them; the wet patch was noticeably yellow, and a small pool of pee had collected against the front of her crotch. With a grunt Jade squeezed out a larger spurt of pee onto the towel, and she giggled at seeing the pool of urine quickly grow and start to slosh around. 

Jade sighed again and zoned out for a few moments, continuing to relieve herself blissfully, until her eyes jolted open as she realized her body was starting to rock back and forth against the container of towels. All of the sudden she seemed to be aching with horniness. "Yesssssss!" Jade muttered under her breath, grinning. Just what she had hoped for - her fingers hadn't worked for eliciting much arousal from her vulva, but it just took some of her warm urine gushing around and suddenly her libido went into overdrive. 

With a giggle, Jade continued to rock her hips atop the plastic box, watching a pee stream spray onto the towel in front of her when she pushed her crotch all the way forward, and feeling her piss flow towards her butt when she reached the back of her motion. She moaned from the stimulation of rubbing her labia along the wet towel as she peed, and from getting to grind her clit into the fabric when she could. Jade had half a mind to just stick her hand between her legs and go to town on herself before she was even done taking a leak, but she decided against it - her bladder was almost empty anyway, so she might as well savor it.

"Ahhh!" Jade sighed loudly as she finished relieving herself, settling in as deeply as she could into the towel stack as she pushed out the last few spurts of warm urine. With that, she flopped backwards onto the bed, landing on a softcover book but fortunately avoiding any of the other items lying around. "Oof!" 

Jade couldn't help but laugh as she slid the books and computers away to make a bit more space for herself as she pulled her knees up into the air. She grabbed a fresh towel, dampened it with her water bottle, and wiped off her exposed crotch. She flung the towel onto the top of the stack she had just urinated onto - and before it even settled fully Jade had already dragged her fingers roughly across her vulva and proceeded to thrust two of them inside of herself.

"Oooh, yeahhh..." Jade groaned under her breath as she proceeded to furiously masturbate, not even bothering to move the boxers that were still stretched between her knees. However, with her free hand she did reach down to the plastic container, to slide it up the bed to where she could see it. The stack of towels was much more compressed than before she had done her business on it, and a she could see a few trails of damp yellow fabric along the edge of the stack from where her pee must have spilled off from the top towel and cascaded down below. And a small pool of her urine was visible against the bottom edges of the container, no doubt slowly being absorbed by the bottom towel. Jade couldn't help but giggle at her handiwork - and start to finger herself just a little faster.


End file.
